1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate and particularly relates to a polarizing plate having two optically anisotropic layers exhibiting a predetermined retardation.
The present invention also relates to a liquid crystal display device including a polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices of a horizontal electric field drive mode, such as an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode, having satisfactory viewing characteristics, have been drawing attention. Particularly, an IPS mode is disclosed in, for example, JP2002-55341A and has an advantage of having viewing angle characteristics superior to those of liquid crystal display devices of a twisted nematic (TN) mode and a vertical alignment (VA) mode.